Tell Me
by trinkierae
Summary: A U;No ZA.Daryl and Sasha have intense feelings for each other that run deep. Feelings are frightening for Daryl. He can't control his feelings for her, so he tries to control Sasha instead. Sasha loves Daryl, but resists his efforts to make her less independent. Daryl must rely on his love for Sasha to conquer his fear of emotions. (I don't own The Walking Dead or Characters)


An Alter-World/Alternate Universe Sasha and Daryl story

**This is a story where Daryl and Sasha are in a serious relationship. The two of them are exclusive, a couple. Sasha is as strong and independent as expected. Daryl is not as uneasy with emotions and intimacy in this alter-world. In fact, he is happy to be involved with Sasha...she is his dream girl. He is so thrilled she chose him. He wants everyone to know it, especially Sasha. Sasha is in love with Daryl, but she is way more chill about it than he his. For Daryl, their relationship has become his all. Sasha wants to make a life with Daryl...she is just not as anxious about it as Daryl is; to her, their love, just is. He has moments when he feels, and acts, a bit desperate about it. This story comes out of one of those moments.**

(Daryl is something of a throw-back and tends toward being a little too traditional about men and women and relationships for Sasha's tastes. She tries to tamp him down in that respect. The more she pushes him to relax those notions a bit, the more he pushes her to accept his way of defining their relationship. It leads to this particular incident in their relationship...a really BAD night. There is very questionable behavior on Daryl's part.)

Tell Me

Sasha was enjoying a girls' day out. The four of them, Sasha, Michonne, Maggie, and Rosita, met for a day of shopping. They had a great day of girl talk and spending money they didn't have on things they didn't need. That's what made it fun. When they finally stopped for a late lunch/early dinner, it was almost five o'clock. Sasha had not answered her phone all day. Not even when it was Daryl. She texted him, but didn't call him or answer his calls to her. After they finished their dinner, and said good-bye to Rosita, the three of them headed back to Maggie's-that's where their day began. Michonne and Sasha drove to Maggie's in Michonne's car and the three of them had ridden together in Maggie's car.

When the three of them finally made it back to Maggie and Glenn''s, Daryl was there, waiting-pretending he wasn't. When they drove up, he was standing behind his truck talking to Glenn and pointing to Michonne's car. It was just starting to get dark, a gorgeous June sunset emphasized that fact. They had been gone, literally, all day. Maggie had a kiss for Glenn, who had a kiss for Michonne and Sasha. Michonne gave Daryl a big hug and an even bigger smile and a kiss on his cheek. "What cha doing, friend?", she asked him. "Nothin'. Wonderin' where y'all were and when you was gettin' back," he said to her, but looked at Sasha. "Where's Rick at? He don't answer his phone, neither." Daryl knew Rick had gone on a overnight trip with Carl to a comic book convention. That remark was strictly aimed at Sasha, who just wagged her head at his little dig and offered her lips to him for a kiss. He couldn't keep himself from placing his lips on hers for a soft kiss "hello".

"He took Carl to that comic book thing," Michonne replied. "How else could I have all day with my girls?" she laughed. Rick was notoriously possessive when it came to Michonne. He could barely tolerate being away from her. This trip with Carl had been planned over six weeks ago; it took Rick that long to accept that Michonne was not coming with them. It was a running joke among Rick and Michonne's friends. Rick didn't care...he wanted everyone to know how much he loved Michonne, especially other men who might get ideas about her availabity. "And, I told her to call you," Michonne added as she side-eyed Sasha.

Rick and Daryl thought of themselves as brothers, and, more importantly, so did Michonne. That meant he was her brother, too. She would check anyone, including Rick, who said anything remotely negative about Daryl. Michonne could not stand to even think about Daryl having a moment of anxiety about anything. "He is the sweetest person I know. He has the softest heart of all. You don't know how special he is," she told everyone they knew. And, she took his side over Sasha's in everything; she didn't try to hide it. Daryl had come a long way in trusting and opening up to people; she was not going to see all his progress undone.

"What's wrong with my car? I saw you pointing at something," Michonne asked Daryl. Daryl was obviously distracted, he was glaring at Sasha, who was ignoring him. Otherwise, he would have had a dozen things to tell Michonne.

"He thinks you need to have your tires rotated," Glenn told her, as he helped Maggie separate all the shopping bags. "And, an alignment, too. Front passenger side tire, a little extra wear,' Glenn added.

"Oh, okay. I thought we just did that. But, okay," she said. "I'm glad you came, Daryl. I'm tired and I gotta get Judith and Andre. Now, Sasha can go on home with you. Yay!" After Michonne had all of her shopping bags, there were kisses all around, Michonne said good night and was off.

As soon as Sasha and Daryl were in his truck, he was immediately annoyed with Sasha and told her so.

"Why you didn't answer your phone?" he asked with zero patience.

"I texted you. We were shopping. I told you we'd be gone all day. My goodness! What's the big deal, Daryl?"

"The big deal is I want you to answer your damn phone!" he snapped back.

"Are you seriously mad? Okay, I'll answer the phone...if you gon' be like that about it! Damn! That's so babyish, Daryl! I was gonna see you later anyway...why you trippin' like this 'bout me answering the phone?"

They had covered this ground before. It pissed Daryl off when Sasha ignored his phone calls and texted him rather than talked to him. She didn't see the difference. To him, there was a big difference. When she texted, he didn't get to hear her voice. In her voice, he heard ten different things. Things he couldn't hear in a text message: the sound of her sighs, the sound of her laugh, the way she said his name. It soothed him, it reassured him, let him know _they_ were _real._

"'Cause I am, that's why! Don't fuckin' play wit' me, Sasha! You got so much shit to do when I call you, you can't answer the phone? You jus' tryin' to fuck wit' me! And I ain't havin' it!"

Sasha folded her arms across her chest and shook her head...fuming in silence. After a few minutes of riding in silence, she took note of his route and the surroundings. "Where you goin'?" she asked him curtly.

"Home," he replied, in just as short a tone as hers.

"Uhh...Not with me, you're not...I am not going to your house! I can get my car tomorrow...when _you_ are not there! Take me home!" she insisted.

"Hell, no," he replied.

"I'm not playin', Daryl. Take me home or let me out...I will walk." she said in a cool, reserved tone.

He momentarily took his eyes off the road, leaned over to her and said, "Make me."

"You make me so damn sick with this bullshit." She refolded her arms and shook her head in disgust. She did not speak to him again the rest of the way to his house. She was pissed.

As soon as they pulled onto the shell driveway leading to Daryl's house, Sasha had the door open. Before Daryl had come to a complete stop, she swung her legs out of the truck. She wanted out, she wanted away from Daryl.

Sasha had one thought as she walked to the front door of Daryl's house: Get inside, get her things and get home...her house; she had no intention of staying with Daryl. Her messenger bag, which held her laptop, which she needed for work, was inside. The keys to her car were also inside...and, she really had to pee.

"Let me in so I can get my shit and get the hell away from here!" she snapped at a deliberately slow-moving Daryl.

Daryl had a plan. It was the reason he had waited at Glenn and Maggie's. He had been thinking about it all afternoon. He was working that plan now. He did his best to sweet talk Sasha.

"Com' on, don't be like that. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I pissed you off." He stepped into her personal space, he stroked her still-crossed arms and kissed her cheek. She leaned away from him, stuck her hip out to one side, and shook her head.

"Unh-unh, no. I need my shit so I can go, so open this door," she demanded.

"Sasha, you gonna hurt my feelings. You know I didn't mean to make you so mad. You just, you get me crazy like that. I'm sorry, all right?" he smiled a contrite smile. "You win. Im'ma asshole. Don't be mad."

Sasha shook her head and looked Daryl in the eye. "Don't do that to me, Daryl. I hate it," she accepted his apology, then offered one of her own. "Sorry I didn't answer my phone. I know you don't like it when I _text_ rather than _talk_ to you." They kissed a long, deep kiss and went inside.

As soon as they were inside, Sasha started to tell Daryl about her day. She told him about seeing Andrea, a friend of Michonne's. She took off her shoes, as she usually did when she was at his house, or anyone's, for more than ten minutes. She talked about all the cute things each of them bought. Her things were still in his truck; she'd have to show him later; had he already eaten; he would love her new shoes-as a rule, he loved her shoes, probably more than he was willing to admit; was he hungry. She got them both something to drink, a beer for Daryl-iced tea for herself. After drinking most of her tea, she remembered she had to pee. She told him so, and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Before she left the room, she gave him a kiss on the cheek; the argument forgotten...all was forgiven. Or, so she thought.

When she walked back into the living room she sensed a pall had replaced what had been a happy atmosphere. Daryl was leaning with his back against the bar, his arms crossed, a scowl on his face...a dark expression that made Sasha feel uneasy and she had never felt that before with Daryl.

She swallowed hard. "What?" she asked, frozen in her tracks. Her expression became pinched.

"Did you think that was over, that that was the end of it? You think you was gon' just punk me and that be it?

Sasha could tell something _different_ was up. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm gonna just go, I'll see you when...whenever. I'm out." She started toward the big chair in the living room to get her purse. It, along with her messenger bag, was no longer in sight. She looked for her phone and keys, that had been on the bar. They, too, were gone. Her shoes were no longer in their place under the barstool. Her face grew hot with anger. "Where is my shit at, Daryl. Gimme my stuff. I wanna go. NOW! I want my phone right now! You took my stuff? Are you crazy? Give it to me right fucking now." With two quick steps, Daryl was in Sasha's face. He repeated the same two words he had said to her on the drive home: "Make me."

She leaned away from him, narrowed her eyes and shook her head to keep herself from crying. "This is not about me texting you, is it? What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, her voice giving away her feelings. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

Daryl did not answer Sasha's question. She repeated the demands for her things. "Where is my purse...my phone...my _shoes_? I'm not staying here to argue, I just want to go." He leaned in and put his lips to her ear, his words were like a hiss, "Sit down."

Sasha couldn't do anything else, so she sat. On the very edge of the couch, she sat down and closed her eyes. When she opened them a moment later, she saw Daryl pacing like a caged tiger. "When did he get so mad? He wasn't this mad a few minutes ago," she asked herself.

Daryl stopped pacing and pointed his finger in Sasha's face. She leaned away in response to that action, which she thought was aggressive. "You gon' stop wit' this tryin' to punk me. This bullshit is gonna stop! " You not gon' treat me like I'm some _punk_...some kid who is desperate for a little pussy. That ain't me." he spoke in a cool, deliberate tone. "I ain't ya buddy, Donnie." Sasha's eyes shot up at the mention of " Donnie". "Yeah, didn't think I knew 'bout that, huh? 'Bout you sittin' in a restaurant, eatin' lunch with some motherfucker who wants to fuck you...right? He's the one, right? Yeah, I know 'bout that...and otha shit, too."

Sasha's reaction to Daryl's statement spoke volumes to her inquisitor. She breathed out a stilted breath and turned her head away from Daryl. Now she understood. Somehow, Daryl knew she had coffee with a man whom she had known from school and who wanted Sasha to be with him. It was common knowledge among anyone who had known Sasha and Donnie from their high school days. But that was long before she knew Daryl. How could he know about Donnie, and, how on earth, did he know they wound up in a coffee shop having coffee two weeks ago? Her mind was reeling. "How the hell does he know that?" she asked herself, "how does he know?"

Sasha did something she had been trying desperately not to do since she asked for her things the first time; she started to cry. "Is that why you're so mad at me? That was nothing. He was just "there" when I went to get coffee. I didn't want to be rude. It was nothing."

"Bullshit!", Daryl raised his voice. "How you think I know? 'Cause he made it his business to tell Eddie. You think he was just "there" while you were gettin' lunch? You didn't know he knew Eddie, did you? I knew."

 _Eddie_. Eddie was one of Daryl's motorcycle buddies. Donnie used to ride...that's how they knew each other. Sasha put her hand over her mouth and cried hard. After a few moments of tears and with real effort, she asked, "Eddie knows Donnie? You know about this Donnie thing?...who told you about him? Why didn't you tell me? Why you do that? I'm not tryin' to be with him like that...I can't believe you did me like that."

"Why you didn't tell me you had lunch wit' 'im?"

"It was just coffee."

"Whatever. Why you didn't tell me?"

"It was nothing. That's why you're so mad at me?" she asked him again. "'Cause of Donnie?"

"No! 'Cause you tryin' to treat me like a bitch...an' I ain't nobody's bitch!"

"You are so mean! I'm not doing anything like that, Daryl! You know I wouldn't! Stop saying that! God, I love you! Why would I do that? Daryl, I love you."

Sasha cried again, this time, sobs.

Daryl didn't relent in his plan; he wasn't finished. He waited for Sasha's tears to stop, or at least, lessen. "You always got shit to tell me 'bout what I need to do to make us better...what I need to work on. Now, you gon' listen to me. We not "just friends", not " friends with benefits", you ain't my fuck buddy...you are wit' me, mine...my girl. This bullshit, blowin' me off...ignoring me...no more. I'm not gonna be spending the _entire_ fuckin' day wondering where you at, when Im'ma see you, if you comin' here for the night or not...that shit is _done_!"

Sasha was shaking her head to everything Daryl was saying to her. "I do not to that. I can't...Daryl cut her off. "Nuh-unh, don't tell me a damn thing! I don't wanna hear shit you got ta say! I ain't stupid! What happened last week when I sat at that god damn restaurant with everybody? Them askin' me where you were at...I didn't have a fuckin' clue.!"

"I _forgot,_ Daryl, I forgot!", she told him, exasperation in her voice. "You think I did that on purpose?" Her tears flowed again.

"You had lunch with that asshole a week _before_ you had me sittin' with all them...Rick and Michonne, Glenn and Maggie,...lookin' like a damn idiot! So I gotta believe you just "forgot"? Right? I gotta play stupid, that's it, uhh? You want to be all over the fuckin' place, with every damn body! You want me to just be a little whipped puppy, beggin' you to talk to me, spend time wit' me. Every bit of this crap is over; done! No way in hell Im'ma keep runnin' behind you...fuck that shit! Tell me 'bout your lunch buddy. You fuck him? That where you was at last week when you was suppos' to be wit' me?"

"Oh, my god, Daryl. No!", she pushed out a pained breath. Sasha was exhausted from the day...and, crying. She wanted to stop Daryl's harangue. She had no energy left. She stood to face him. "Daryl, I need," she paused..."can I have my...stuff?...I want to go. I'm tired."

"Hell, no. You ain't leavin'. You stayin' right here wit' me."

"I am _not_ staying here with you. I want to go home! Why...why you want me, after you said all that? You just asked me if I was _fucking_ someone else! If you think I did that, why would you want me?"

Sasha looked at the expression on Daryl's face. He had a look of satisfaction rather than the anger of a few minutes before. Sasha closed, then, opened her eyes. She shook her head as she realized that Daryl wanted to bring her to this point. He wanted to see her drained... wanted her to be unable to fight back. She was unsure how to respond to that realization, and to Daryl. He had completely unnerved her...she was shaken.

It occurred to Sasha that Daryl had been waiting for the right opportunity to put on his little show. He had been waiting for over two weeks to use her having coffee with Donnie to put her, as he obviously thought, in her place. To put her in the position of defending an innocent meeting. He didn't even really believe she was having sex with another man, he just wanted to make her deny it, see her face when he asked her about Donnie. It made her think she didn't know him at all.

Daryl closed the small space between their bodies. He continued to walk once their bodies were touching causing her to walk backward until her back hit the frame of his bedroom door. "Listen to me, Sasha. This," he put his hand between her legs, and squeezed, "is _my_ pussy." His breath was warm on her cheek. She turned her head, grabbed at his hand between her legs with one hand and pushed at him with her other hand. "Stop it, Daryl! Don't do that! Stop it!"

He held his hands away from her body, doing as she asked, but put no space between them, keeping her body pressed against the door frame with his own. "I want you naked and in my bed, right now"...he kissed her hard. She let him, but didn't kiss him back.

"No, I want to leave," she said in a sad, weak voice. "I don't know why you want me to, after all this, anyway."

"I need...want you all the time," he rubbed his face along hers then rested his forehead on hers.

"You just want to be mean to me some more." She looked him in his eyes. He did not confirm or deny her statement.

He reached past her and opened the door. Sasha shook her head and exhaled, she turned and walked into the bedroom. Daryl followed and closed the door behind them.

Sasha didn't say anymore, she started to undress. Daryl watched her. When she was in just her bra and panties, he stopped her. He wrapped his arms around her small body and kissed her, this time, she opened her mouth and let his tongue inside her mouth; she kissed him back. He moaned with desire and relief. He took off his tee shirt; she removed her bra. He pulled her in to him and pressed her naked breasts against his chest and continued their kissing. Sasha did not want to give him anything other than her body; she tried to remain quiet, passive. That was not working. She let the palms of her hands run up and down his back as he crushed her breasts against his solid chest. She moaned into his mouth. That little sound, that little moan, caused him to intensify the pressure of his mouth on hers. Daryl put his hand inside her panties, stroking her already wet pussy...the pussy he had claimed as his own, just moments before. He had never said that to her before...he had never said anything like that to anyone, before. He felt relieved to have finally spoken those words to Sasha. He loved her...he'd told her that almost every day since the beginning; he had said it first. She was the most important thing in his life...she was his world.

Now, Sasha broke off their kiss, folded her arms over her exposed breasts...something Daryl found incredibly sexy, and walked backward to the bed, nevering taking her eyes off him. She sat at the foot of the bed, he walked over and stood in front of her as she pushed herself further up the length of the bed. Daryl had a standing view of Sasha almost completely naked body. He put his knees between her feet, his weight not fully on the bed...looking in her eyes, he lifted one of her feet to his mouth and kissed each toe, then her ankle. He let her lower her leg, which left him right where he wanted to be, kneeling between her legs. He lowered his body onto hers and kissed her until they were both breathless. He raised his body only enough from hers so she could remove her one remaining article of clothing. When her panties were off, Daryl stood and removed the rest of his clothes. He was fully erect and had little patience, but forced himself to slow down, to wait. He never rushed when he was with Sasha. He always took his time...he wanted to be as close to her for as long as he could be. This made Sasha extra happy...she loved that about being with Daryl; he was all about them making love. To be sure, he had fucked her before, especially early on. But, for her, for them both, the slow intensity of making love was beautiful. She would give him as much of herself as he wanted, and he wanted everything she was, everything she had.

Daryl stretched his entire frame above Sasha's now naked body, he raised himself on extended arms to hover over her and looked down at her. Sasha pulled his face down to hers, she ran her thumb over his lips; he kissed the palm of her hand. She drew her knees up to his hips and he lowered his full weight onto her body, pressing her into the bed. Daryl breathed into the crook of her neck, breathed out her name, "Sasha." He took each of her erect nipples into his mouth in turn. Sasha arched her back and moaned. Daryl worked his way down her smooth, brown belly with his lips and tongue on his way to her center. He parted her lower lips with his fingers and dipped his tongue into her sweet juices, he sucked her clit into is mouth and Sasha gave him what he wanted: a shudder and a sharp inhale. She gripped the covers on the bed in her fists and let her mouth drop open. Sasha tried to close her knees, tried to hold back. Daryl was not interested in Sasha showing restraint, he wanted to see her a squirming, wriggling mess under him. He needed her screaming his name. He pressed her knee away from his head and draped her leg over his upper arm. She felt him slip his finger inside her,then his lips were on her button again. Sasha's toes curled, she raised her hips, her legs quivered as Daryl's tongue sent her spiraling over the edge. He got what he wanted: a guttural sound from deep down, from the back of her throat. Daryl heard that sound and intensified what was causing those sounds...his tongue and fingers on Sasha's pussy. Moans, sighs, swears came in quick succession. "Oh, shit! Oh god, Daryl...Please...fuck! Please, stop! Don't stop, so good, oh, god!" She sucked in air through her teeth and threw her head back. She was screaming his name.

Daryl raised his head and retraced his previous path, back to Sasha's mouth. He kissed her with her juices still on his lips. She was trembling; she felt him enter her slowly and deliberately. Every inch was delicious and she took all of him inside her. Now, it was Daryl's breath that hitched, his turn to suck air through clinched teeth. Daryl couldn't believe how good Sasha felt; how good it felt to be buried inside her. She was tight and slick, and he was full in. He lay still on top of her, lifted her knees onto his upper arms and pulled his full length out, then pushed back inside her. He was thrusting into her with everything he was feeling.

"Tell me," he said.

"I love you," she breathed out.

"Open your eyes. Tell me again," he demanded.

"I love you, Daryl," she told him, looking, unblinking, into his eyes.

"Say it again," he lowered his head to bring their faces close together.

Sasha ran her hands over his back. Feeling the scars there told her so much, but not all, about who he was. Reminded her why he could seem so distant _from_ her and desperate _for_ her, at the same time. She held his face in her hands. They kissed, tongues lashing, lips crushed. When he was deep inside her, she said it again, "I love you, Daryl."

This time, he let go; inside her, he let go-all of what he felt for her: love, passion, desire, flowed from him to her. She was panting, cooing, babbling, purring as she came with him. For him, for them both, it was beautiful, this shared ecstasy. But, to Daryl, the intensity of that feeling, that ecstasy, was also terrifying. This love, passion, desire, he had for her, was a fearsome thing-the price of this love he had for Sasha. A price he was willing to pay. He knew that now. Life without her would not be "life."

Sasha drew her legs up along Daryl's torso. She clinched his waist with her knees, wrapped her arms under his and around his back, clinging to him, pressing herself as close to him as physically possible. For Sasha, this was where she belonged, with the man she loved.

He kissed her face, her lips, her chin, her eyes. Each kissed was followed by whispering her name: "Sasha, Sasha," he repeated. "I love you...love you. You my girl?" he asked.

Sasha licked her lips and nodded. "Yes," she answered. It was the only word she could manage.

He lay on top of her, still inside her, stroking her hair. They remained in, on, under, over each other for several minutes-enveloped in each other. Daryl's breathing became even and he was still.

"Daryl?", she called his name, thinking he had fallen asleep.

"Hmm?" he responded. "What? Am I too heavy on you?

"No...bathroom. I need to go."

He lifted himself to one side, just enough for her to slip from beneath him. "Hurry back," he told her.

Shasha crossed the room and went into the bathroom. After she peed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had Daryl all over her. Spit, sweat, semen. His hanprints, his scent, his sex; every inch of her was covered with Daryl. Sasha's hair was thick, curly, kinky, and strong. She ran her fingers through her hair and took out the rest of the hair pins...the ones Daryl hadn't pull out while they were sexing. She shook her head and decided to just ignored the mess her hair had become. She had long ago taken over Daryl's bathroom with her stuff. Lotion, body spray, tampons, razors, bodywash, all kinds of stuff for her hair, nail polish, everything _she_ needed for her daily routine, was in Daryl's bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water. She rubbed it over her face and neck and chest, washing off a layer of Daryl. Sasha heard her name called from the other side of the door. She flushed the toilet, turned off the light and made her way back to Daryl.

As she stepped back into the bedroom, she picked up the tee shirt Daryl had dropped there before. His house was always freezing, the air conditioner was always on. She was cold and intended to put on his shirt , even if she didn't have on anything else . "Leave it off," he requested. She looked at him, a little annoyance showing on her face.

"It's cold in here, Daryl. I need it."

"Leave it."

Daryl was now under the covers, but still naked. "Com' on, just get under here wit' me," he held up the covers for her..."You'll warm up." Sasha gave up...she dropped the shirt on the floor and slid under the covers next to him. She looked past him at the chair on the other side of the bed. Her purse, keys, phone...the rest of her things, were in the chair. She laid her naked body next to his, he again covered her body with his own.

Daryl kissed her and kissed her again. "You see your stuff?"

"Yeah."

"You still wanna go?"

"You want me to go?"

"You know I don't. I want you to go if you want to. I shouldn'a done that. It was fucked up. I'm sorry."

"You really think I would fuck someone else?" she asked him with a tremble in her voice, remembering his words from before.

" No. You were right, I was jus' bein' mean." Again, he said he was sorry.

"You were so mad. You still mad at me?" Sasha asked him.

"Not mad, scared," he admitted with a forlorn look that was tinged with fear.

"Scared?" she repeated. " Why...scared of what?"

"You'd want him 'stead of me." Daryl sounded as if he could cry. He momentarily averted his eyes, then, looked down at her as she lay naked...bare...open under him.

She held his face with her hands and his gaze with her eyes, "Never, never...I don't want anybody but you," she said. She tried to make Daryl feel the depth of her love for him with her eyes, her words, her voice.

He kissed her palm as he had done before. He kissed her mouth and she kissed him back. She smiled up at him. Daryl smiled back at her. He took a deep breath and gave a huge exhale.

"Tell me."

End


End file.
